Turned Down Once
by Echo101
Summary: Sequel to Opportunity. Travis had been turned down by Katie once. It wasn't going to happen again. Because this time, he had a plan.
1. Better Plans

**A/N Since pretty much every reviewer wanted a sequel fic, here it is.**

**Summary: Sequel to Opportunity. Travis had been turned down by Katie Gardner once. It wasn't going to happen again.**

The rumors were true. Katie Gardner and Will Solace had broken up! Will said he got the feeling that Katie wanted someone else, and Katie said that Will was a little possessive. Whatever, I thought. Katie's free, and she's mine.

I remembered that time by the lake, when she told me that she like Will more than me, but that maybe I could ask her out in the future. I was totally ready. I told Connor to meet me by the lake. When Connor came, I was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, I heard the news." Connor said, before I could say anything.

"Yeah, and now Katie's free!"

"Yep," He said, popping the "p". "Question is, how're we gonna get her?"

"She already told me she liked me."

"So?"

"So, I just ask her out."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"And you seriously think she'll accept?"

I glared at Connor. "Who's side are you one anyways?"

He held up his hands in defense. "Look, last time you tried to ask out Katie, it didn't end so well. What's so different this time?"

I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Okay, so what makes you think she'll say yes? Last time you tried, she said she thought of you as annoying."

"But she said she didn't hate me."

"Your point being?" Connor saw the look on my face. "Look, I know what you're thinking. And the answer is, its just a rumor! Who knows why Katie and Will broke it off!"

"Katie said she might like me!"

Connor rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless. Hopelessly in love."

But I had a plan this time. A better plan than last time. Dying Will's hair pink was Connor's idea.


	2. By the Pier Again

**A/N Everyone's saying continue, so I am. Also check out my other fic, an Inception one called Fireworks.**

Katie was wondering where Travis was. It wasn't like him to tell her to meet him by the lake, then vanish for and hour. _Oh well,_ Katie thought, _He'll probably ask me out again. And I don't even know if I want to!_ She wandered over to the pier. It was completely deserted.

"Surprise, surprise." Katie muttered to herself. "I knew Travis would be a no-show."

"You know Katy Kat, if you keep talking to yourself, everyone's gonna think you're insane." Travis popped out of nowhere, scaring the Hades out of her.

Once Katie's heartbeat slowed down, she glared at Travis. "You're late." She snapped.

"I know. I had a _very_ special surprise planned, but it took a little longer than I expected."

"You sound like my boyfriend." Katie saw Travis flinch. "Sorry, my ex-boyfriend." Her eyes grew misty. "He'd plan all these special things, you know, like a picnic and helping me with archery. Sometimes he'd come over and help me with my plants." Katie sighed. "I don't know why he broke up with me. His did say he wanted to be friends though."

Travis cleared his throat. "Are we gonna keep talking about Will, or are you gonna move on?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you want to ask me out."

"As a matter of fact, no."

"No?"

"No."

"So why did you call me here? This better not be a prank!"

"Oh it isn't." Travis assured her. "You were right, partially."

"How so?"

"Well, Katy Kat, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why did you and Will break up?" Travis asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Katie was beyond mad. He had the nerve to ask that?

"You heard me. Why did you two break up? You seemed perfect for each other."

"Well,"Katie hesitated. "I guess it was 'cause Will was overprotective."

Travis snorted. "There is no way in Hades I'll believe that. Will didn't care what you did, as long as you didn't cheat on him." He leaned in, and Katie leaned back, thinking this was way to close for her. "I heard it was because Will thought you liked someone else."

Katie licked her lips. "I don't. I don't know why Will thought that."

Travis leaned back and the pressure was gone. "Well, either Will was jealous, or you really did like someone else."

_What the Hades._ Katie thought and leaned in. When their lips met, Katie sensed Travis in shock, but quickly responded by kissing her back. When they pulled apart, she laughed at Travis's goofy grin.

"So, is this a yes to going out?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. It most definitely is."


	3. Understanding

**A/N It was supposed to end with Katie saying "yes" to Travis, but reviewers wanted a chapter with them going out. So, here it is.**

Will was wondering what had happened to him and Katie. They'd been happy a few months ago, but then she'd changed. She'd become more distant, and Will was left alone. He finally figured out she liked someone else. He wondered what he should do, so he broke up with her yesterday. She seemed okay with it, and they agreed to be friends because they both didn't want to be bitter.

But seeing her laughing with Travis was more than he could take. Sure, Katie may not have like him, but really? Travis? And really soon after they'd broken up? It didn't make sense. And deep down, Will really like Katie. He balled up his fists. He deserved Katie more than Travis did. What did Travis do? Put egg in her hair, basically destroy her life. And she'd gone and gotten together with him. Will really hated Travis at the moment.

Will heard footsteps, and looked back. He saw Katie hesitate, then come forward. She sat and swung her legs on the pier next to him. They were silent for a while.

"I don't get it." Will's voice was ragged, broken.

Katie gave him a sad smile. "I know."

"I mean," Will was starting to get really angry, "I give you everything, all the things you would have ever needed, and you go and date Travis. It's the same as stabbing me in the back."

Katie thought for a moment. "I dated you because you made me feel safe."

"But I wasn't enough." He said bitterly.

"It's just," She hesitated, "It's just Travis lets me be free. I feel I can _be_ someone with him. I don't have to think. I just do."

"I thought you'd wait a little bit. I mean, I knew you didn't like me anymore. I just thought you'd give regard to my feelings. You know, not get together with someone right away."

"Me too." Katie said earnestly. "I wanted to wait too. But Travis-he asked me the next day. And I wasn't going to turn him down _again_."

Will's ears perked up. "Again. What do you mean again?"

"He-" Katie faltered. "He asked me, right after we started dating. I told him no. I told him I only had you in mind for the time being. I already had you, and I was happy with that."

"So you turned him down." Will looked at her with a ray of hope.

"I turned him down so I could date you."

"Oh."

"But we're over. I don't know why. All I know is that we fell apart and I didn't like you anymore."

Will nodded slowly. "But I'm not over you."

Katie kissed him on the cheek. "But you have to be. We're not together anymore. You will get over me, eventually."

"Katie, come one!" Travis yelled, from behind the pier.

"Goodbye Will." Katie told him as she joined Travis, who kissed her and took her somewhere.

Will leaned back and touched the spot on his cheek where Katie had kissed him.**  
><strong>


End file.
